Craze Comes from Pain and You Hurt Me
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: Punk breaks script on Raw and takes things a little too far with AJ. AJ's not going to stand for that. Revenge must be taken, and boy will it be sweet.


**Title: **Craze Comes from Pain and You Hurt Me.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Punklee; Punk/AJ.

**Warnings: **Sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N:** Okay, I know this Raw segment was, like, FOREVER ago, but I suck at completing stories. I finally got it up though. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'll tell you what, AJ. You forget last week's match ever happened, and I'll forget that you would show up to every Monday Night Raw wearing _my_ t-shirt,"

_"I think it'd be a great idea if I start wearing his t-shirt and dressing like him. That's seems pretty damn stalkerish to me." I shrug and suggest at our weekly 'Crazy Chicks' storyline meeting. "I think that seems like a pretty good move." Punk agrees. "That works for me. Have someone get on making a shirt for her." Vince agrees as well and sends someone off to start working on my outfit. I glance over at Punk's shirt, wondering how they'll make mine, but I catch him already staring, getting me to blush and look away._

"I'll forget the hundreds of text messages and voicemails, that are not fit to air here on the USA Network, that you would leave me,"

_"Who you texting?" Celeste asks. "Punk." I answer. "What are you guys talking about?" She asks. "Nothing…yet." I answer, looking down at my last 5 un-replied messages. "Ohhhkay. Ya know, it seems you guys are dragging this storyline into real life a bit." She mentions. I just give an innocent laugh, "No way, not at all. We're just really good friends. Friends text. We text right? Okay. Oh look, he replied." I lie, then quickly begin hitting random buttons on my phone. "I guess you're right," She smiles and shrugs, "I'm going to grab some munchies. Want anything?" She asks. "No, thanks." I shake my head. She nods, then quickly leaves the hotel room. The moment she's gone, I flop onto my bed and hit the call button. Ring. Ring. Ring. No answer. Like always._

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry. Am I embaressing you? Oh please, don't let _me_ do all the talking. Why don't you let everyone know _exactly_ how _intimate_ me and you were behind closed doors?"

_"Take off your clothes." Punk commands after he pulls out of our first real-life kiss. My eyes go even wider. I'm already completely shocked and taken off guard by the kiss, which I just figured was an attempt to get me to shut up. "W-What?" I ask, trying to see if I heard wrong. "I'm not going to repeat myself, April." He says as he begins removing clothing articles. So sure the 'Crazy Chicks' storyline is just that, a storyline; but that doesn't mean I don't have a huge, fat crush on him in all reality. I quickly begin removing my clothes as well._

"Let 'em know I'm the reason there's this little skip…in your step,"

_"Oh fuck, babe." He groans out as I grind my tiny hips. He grabs me by the waist and begins lifting his pelvis to meet my body as I ride him. "God, Punk, yes!" I moan out as I intertwine my fingers in my hair, in complete bliss._

"Tell 'em. Tell them that I'm the best in the _world_." He snickers,

"_Right there, Punk, fuck!" I scream out. "Who am I? Tell me who I am!" He commands as he pounds into my completely willing body. I run my hands down my body, then back up to grab at my hair as I answer, "THE BEST IN THE WORLD!" I scream as an orgasm washes over my body._

A quick side-conversation of his with Paul Heyman gives me time to gather myself. I have to remain professional. I can't let this get to me. This, what? That shit Punk just pulled. Today's script was for us to come out and bicker, and for him to give a _small_ hint that we had a relationship backstage somewhere in the mix. What he just did, however, was completely off-script. That was basically one of his little precious pipe-bombs, freshly wrapped and personally delivered straight to me.

How dare he use our actual previous sex life against me on live TV. Our previous sex life that ended just how it began, on fire. Our sex life began with a hot rocket on fire to the moon one night when I came to pester him at his hotel room, just wanting a bit of attention from him. I seemed to not know how to stop talking, and I was silenced with a kiss. From there we fell into bed and had our first time. That last all of a month maybe? Maybe a bit longer. It ended because his whore of a girlfriend, my _former_ idol, returned to traveling with him, and he didn't need me anymore. That caused that beautiful rocket of fangirl to explode and crash and burn to the ground, leaving an extremely large crater in my heart's surface. I apparently seem to be one of those girls that get attached when I have sex with a guy. It doesn't help that I was/am stuck in a storyline with him and have to see him (and her) everyday at work.

We finish off our segment, and after my slap to Heyman, which was probably a lot harder than I intended from taking out my anger from Punk on his face, and my storm off, I go lock myself in the empty Diva's locker room to plot my revenge.

Every so often when Miss. Amy can't come along, Punk will come find me and try to swoon me into a one night stand, but that's never happened because, I mean, come on! He's a fucking pig! But tonight just so happens to be an Amy-less night, and if he wants to play, I can play just as hard as him.

I stand just outside his locker room, pacing back and forth, waiting for him to come out. The moment I hear the door begin to open, I begin to slowly walk away from it, as if I was just passing by. "Hey, April." I hear him. I turn slowly and see him with that signature smirk on his face. I could just smack that smirk right off his face. "Yes, Punk?" I ask. "So about ou—" I cut him off by pushing him against the wall, wrapping my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist, and shoving my tongue down his throat. His hands immediately go to cup my ass, holding me up and against him as his tongue plays with mine and he grinds against me. Knowing I've got him just where I want, I pull away and stare at him with a slightly crazy look, "I'm so fucking horny, and only the best in the world can fix it," I whisper into his ear, then lick his lobe, "Meet me in my room after the show. 4D." I say, climb down, then do my signature AJ skip down the hall. I just can't wait for tonight.

As if fate, the moment I get everything together, I hear a knock at my hotel door. I look through the peep-hole and see that it is indeed Punk. I place an innocent smile on my face and open it. "Hi, Punk." I giggle. "AJ." He smirks, then comes in, closes, and locks the door. As he does, I drop my robe so that I'm completely naked when he turns around. "Damn." He says once he sees me, biting his lip. "You're wearing far too many clothes, Punky." I say, then approach him and grab his shirt. I pull it up and he takes it, and his beater, completely off. I run my hands down his tattooed arms, then grab his belt. I unbuckle his pants and get those unbuttoned, unzipped, and tossed to the floor as well. I drop to my knees and pull off his boxers.

Once he's naked, I grab his cock and start licking around the head. He throws his head back and groans out. I lick and suck around the head for awhile, before taking more and more of him into my mouth. He places his hand on the back of my head and begins guiding my bobbing along his length. He groans out his curses as he lightly bucks into my mouth. I try and make sure it's the best blowjob I've ever given him, and judging by his reactions, I'm pretty sure it is. I suck him till he's at his end point, then pull away.

He opens his eyes and looks down at me, and I just climb on the bed and motion for him to follow. He joins me on the bed, hovering over my body, and leans down and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back, making sure to get my fill of his lip ring since this will be the last time I can play with it. Our tongues tangle for awhile till he kisses down to my neck. He sucks hard against my skin, and I can just tell I'll have to get make-up heavily put there tomorrow for the show. He kisses down to my petite chest and takes my right nipple in his mouth, licking and biting at the nub. One of my hands drift to my hair as I moan out at the feeling. He takes the opposite nipple in his mouth and I reach up with my free hand to tweak at the one he'd just been pleasuring.

After a naughty glance up at me with those gorgeous, green eyes, he trails kisses down to my middle. He spreads my legs and wraps them around his neck. At that, I feel his tongue trail up my lips, before sneaking inside and licking at my jewel. Oh holy fuck, he's sneaky. He went and put in his tongue ring. I didn't even notice it during us kissing. No matter, AJ, you're not going to let him get the upperha— "Oh God, Punk!" I scream as the metal touches my clit and he suck it into his mouth. I grind against his face practically smothering him in my lovebox. He holds my hips, pulling me closer to him as he pleasures me. I'm practically crying out in pleasure.

He always knows how to make me fall to pieces with his talent. I guess when he told me to announce that he was the best in the world, it wasn't a far cry from the truth. Then again, contrary to what some judge my character as, I'm not a whore. In fact, Punk is only the 4th man I've ever slept with. Therefore while he's the best in _my_ world, you'd have to ask somebody like Kelly Kelly who the best in the _world_ is. Vicious. Rawr.

My body soon shakes in pleasure as an orgasm washes through my body and I cum. He licks and sucks up all my love juices before finally pulling away.

"Such a screamer." He makes fun of me as he digs through his jean pocket. "Is that complaining I hear?" I ask. "No ma'am." He chuckles, ripping the condom packet open. I grab it from him and look up at him seductively as I roll it on his length. He lays me back down and bites at my neck, "Everyone thinks you're so innocent. You're absolutely nasty." He growls. "Only for the best in the world." I whisper, running a hand down his face. He pulls away and looks in my eyes, then smiles before kissing me.

As our tongues tangle, I feel him enter me and I pull away from his lips to moan. He leans up, grabs my hips, and begins stroking inside me. "Fuck, Punk!" I moan out, grabbing at my hair as I arch my body into his thrusts. "You like that, April?" He asks, speeding up his pumps. "Yes! Yes, baby, yes!" I scream out.

So I'm pretty sure somewhere in here was when my plan was supposed to go into effect, but that's okay. I can devise a plan B. Curse me forgetting how amazing it feels to have sex with him. Well that's okay. Enjoy your last time with him, AJ. You deserve it for putting up with all his crap. Enjoy it, and afterwards I can just do the last part of my plan. That should be enough to potentially ruin him.

"FUCK!" I scream out, him having found my g-spot. I become a writhing mess below him as he begins continuously hitting my spot. His hands trail up my body to squeeze my breasts as he strokes. "God, this is so amazing." I moan, lifting my body to meet his pounding into me. He reaches down and begins rubbing his thumb over my clit as he strokes. "OH GOD! YES!" I scream out. Between him rubbing my clit and pounding my spot, I can feel another orgasm building up inside me. "Come on, April." He whispers. "Ohmigod, I'm going to cum." I announce. "Go ahead. Cum for the best in the world." I hear him say. I hold back an eye roll and quick internal monologue as my second orgasm washes over me and I cum yet again. "That's it, baby." He whispers. He again grabs my hips and begins pounding me even harder. I scream out. "Argh, fuck!" He yells as he cums.

When he comes down from his high, he pulls out of me and rolls off the bed. He pulls off the condom, drops it in the trash, and quickly gets back in bed. He pulls me tightly into his arms, and closes his eyes. Once I'm sure he's calm and slowly passing out, I grab my phone. I silence my camera and turn off my flash, then take a photo of he and I cuddling. Once approving of the picture, I slide the phone back under the pillow. I pull out of his arms and he groans in irritation, "Where are you going?" He mumbles out. "Putting my clothes back on." I answer. He groans louder in irritation, then sits up as well. He grabs his briefs and pulls them back on.

Having pulled on a big t-shirt, I walk over to his side, "Get out." I command. He does a double-take at me, "W-What?" He asks. "Get out!" I yell. "Who the hell are you to tell m—" I cut him off by gathering up his things. I grab his jeans, his shirt, his beater, his wallet, and his phone. "What are you doing?" He asks as I walk over to the hotel room door. I open it and toss all his things out into the hallway. "Get the hell out. You are absolutely _done_ using me, on the show _and_ in real life." I state. He walks over to me to continue to argue, but I just push him out of the room. "You dare try to fuck me over like that ever again, and I will _ruin_ you. I promise you that." And with that, I slam the door. I head back over to my bed, pull out my phone, and create an MMS message. 'I bet this would be a GREAT twitpic, don't you agree?' I type, attach the photo of us cuddling, then send it to him. As soon as it's sent, I head to Twitter. I hit the new tweet button, and begin to type "Hey CMPunk are you sure you want to expose the details of our personal life? I can play that game too. #someonesacuddler"


End file.
